The Writer and his Brat
by x.Fantasy.x
Summary: You know the age old story of Yuki and Shuichi? Love at first sight and all that... But, what happens when a little pink haired singer has something to share with Yuki? Rated M for a reason and a little OC with the characters.
1. The Writers Block

**A/N: Hello everyone~ I am .x and I am very pleased to share this fiction. Now please remember I am new and I tried really hard! Hope you enjoy :]**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of Gravitation and I know this :]**

It was surprising to see the writer sitting in his study and NOT typing. Eiri Yuki the great romance novelist and once well know ladies man was stuck on a story. Normally when this happen he was really running from the deadline or with his lover Shu. Both of which were not the problem this time, but rather something he'd rather have then writers block. The blond sighed a puff of smoke before saving the already done work and shut off the laptop he loved so. Looking at the time he noticed it was already nine at night and the pink haired singer would be back to bother him. The man couldn't help smirking slightly at what he was planning to do to get back into the 'swing' of his writing rhythm.

He was right of course. Not more then ten minutes after he looked at the clock he was soon attacked by the spas of pink hair. "YUKIIIIII!" Was all anyone could hear in the apartment complex when Shuichi Shindo, Lead singer of Bad Luck, came home to his lover. After so many years Yuki had learned to step aside to avoid a full on blow from the little guy. The move always ended with Shuichi face first into the wall. Which was why Yuki moved to a place that had brick walls.

"Your gonna have us kicked out… Again Brat." The blond said as he sipped from the water bottle he had grabbed from the fridge. The little mush that was Shuichi whimpered before he quickly changed back to his normal self. Clinging to Yuki's arm and all. "Awe Yuki you know no matter what you love me. I mean hell you haven't left me… Yet." Which was partly true. Every time they would 'try' to be apart, May it be Tohma's fault or just because one tried saving the other, they always seemed to get back together.

The blond nod slightly as he didn't bother answering before heading to the bedroom where it was obvious what was on his mind. Shuichi blushed hard before letting his lover go and sinking away. Turning around with an arched brow the blond arched a perfect brow with a small scowl. "What are you hiding for brat?" he asked before going back to Shuichi and placed a caring hand on the pink head. He loved Shuichi of course, but he didn't know how to show it other then when they were in bed. Looking up the purple hues were watery and Shuichi shook his head. "No…" was all he said.

That alone set a red alarm off in the blonds mind which was why he pinned his lover to the wall with his leg between the smaller males. Pinning him fully and making it impossible for him to run away. His gold eyes that could kill if he wanted were burning a hole in the pink haired male's eyes as he was scared of Yuki now. He only ever saw the other like this when he had brought up, many years ago, the Ex-lover known as Kitazawa. "Why not? Why are you suddenly denying me when yesterday you gladly gave me what I wanted? Tell me Shu?!" Yuki wasn't only angered, but a little hurt. The person he trusted the most was denying him the only thing he could do to show his true feelings. The little man under Yuki was trembling and the faint sound of him whimpering could be heard.

Looking up with fear and love Shuichi reached out and gently pulled the angered man down kissing his lips softly. "Shh.. Yuki please listen to me. I love you.. You know that, but I can't have sex right now. There is a reason." Shuichi said as he kept kissing Yuki over and over before the blond was relaxed once more and without another word had his head nuzzled into the pink haired man's neck. Normally Yuki was okay with no sex. Hell he normally would deny Shuichi sex, but when he wanted it he had a reason behind it. Not only did he need help in his writing, Which was thanks to Shuichi a lot more then he'd admit, but he wanted to hold the little brat he loved. "Then why? Why would you deny me something you know to be my only way of… Why?" he asked as he couldn't finish his thoughts. If he did he'd most likely break down.

With a small sigh from Shuichi he held the other close and spoke. "Because.. I am carrying your child Yuki.. Believe it or not, but I had gotten sick this morning and went to the hospital. The doctor said it is rare, but in some cases males can carry a baby. Only if their body has changed to acuminate to the child." This all was foolishness, but when Shuichi said it somehow the blond could believe it. He knew Shuichi wouldn't cheat or use such an accuse. Pulling back the man was slightly frowning. "So… Your carrying my child?" he asked again to confirm what he heard. Shuichi smiled softly as he started crying. "Yeah… I am. The doctor said I'll be about three weeks by this weekend."

Yuki sighed once more before he bent himself down and easily lifted his lover up into his arms. "YUKI!?" Shuichi yelped, but didn't fight as he held to the older man. The pink haired fool was blushing as Yuki took his lover to the bedroom and laid him down. Sitting his lover down he carefully undressed him to his boxers. "Yuki! I said we-" But, Shuichi didn't get to finish before the blond had captured him in a kiss. Hitting his loves chest, without any affect.

Shuichi was soon laying back and Yuki was gladly over him. Kissing down his lovers chest and teasing his nipples. "Nm… Yuki…?" Shuichi moaned out as he was soon falling into pleasure. Yuki wasn't going to have sex tonight, but he wanted to please his lover. He couldn't express himself any other way. "Shuichi.. Thank you.." The blond said in a harsh voice as he moved to the next nipple and tugged in between his teeth. That got a small whimper of pleasure and pain from Shuichi as he gripped the blanket under him. "F-For what?" he asked as he was soon becoming accustom to the teasing. In truth Shuichi knew this was how Yuki told him he loved him. It was sad, but Shuichi understood. "For giving me a child.. Believe it or not, but I couldn't be happier to share it with you. Parenthood I mean." The man said with an obvious smirk in his words.

Groaning out Shuichi lifted his hips for his lover to pull his boxers off. The blond locks brushing Shuichi's darker skin as the man went down slowly on his lover. Each kiss and nip bring a fire to the spot before Shuichi almost screamed when Yuki started sucking on the base of his hard on. Pre-cum was already dripping down the singer's cock and that was soon licked up by Yuki's skilled tongue. "W-Why thank me… I would… Nm.. Do anything for you… Ah!" Shuichi managed out before Yuki had licked off the tip the last little bit of pre-cum. The blond chuckled softly as he could see his lover was already close from his skilled mouth. "Because Shu… You're the only person who accepts all of me." He said simply before taking his lover fully into his mouth.

The silent scream came when his love took him. Shuichi's body was trembling from the pleasure and his back unrenowned to him arched. "Ah… Ah…. Yuki… Oh god so good…!" He called out as he felt Yuki sucking hard. The blond knew all the things to do to bring Shuichi over in an instant. But, he didn't. Pulling away from his lover, whom gave a whine, he smirked. "Now Shu.. It's unfair to have all the fun." The blond said before he slipped out of his own pants with a sly smile. Shuichi blushed hard as he knew what he had to do. He didn't mind as his cock twitched from the idea.

"Yes Yuki.. Just help me?" The pink haired male asked as he moved so his body was opposite of Yuki's. The blond smiled softly as he went back to licking Shuichi. The younger male held back a whimper of pleasure before he took Yuki's bigger cock and sucked the tip. His mouth had many times taken Yuki before the huge cock slammed in him all night. The thought alone made the male shiver with pleasure and move further down. Taking more of Yuki in him. His tongue running over the blonds member roughly like he liked it as Yuki was slowly teasing him. "Hm.. Good boy Shu. You've gotten much better." he praised as he flicked the slit of his small lover. That made Shuichi whimper around Yuki which gave the blond a shiver of pleasure.

It wasn't much longer in teasing till Shuichi moaned out with need. He was never one to hold out and Yuki knew this as he roughly ran his tongue over the head of his lover. "Ah… Yuki… Please.. Cumming!" he called before his small body trembled as he felt release coming quickly. The blond smirked as he allowed the pink haired other to cum. As always it was sweet like Shuichi's strawberry pockey fetish. Creamy and warm as it slid down Yuki's throat. "Nm… Yummy." The blond writer said as he pulled away and the little singer was blushing hard and panting. "Y-Yuki…" He said softly before he went back down on his lover. Shuichi never left his lover when he was allowed to cum. He had learned long ago that Yuki only teased him like that because when they didn't cum together, after Shuichi's tenth time, they were closer. Which was why Shuichi was going to finish what he was asked to do.

Taking the head back in his mouth the singer slowly started bobbing himself down further and further with each bob. Yuki smirked softly as he loved the silly brat. Placing his calm hand on his lover the man closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy this. Each moment that passed he was going further into the idea of becoming a father. God how people would have a filed day with this, but then again Yuki didn't mind as long as Shuichi was there to be by his side. "Nm…" The man moaned as he was brought back to now with a teasing flick on his own head. Shuichi had a playful smile as he was sure he had Yuki almost done. After so many years the little singer had learned his lovers weak points.

One being when he was sucking him to be rough. Yuki loved it rough when he was given a blow. Shuichi did as he knew and was gladly rubbing his tongue over the underside as he sucked hard. Yuki was close though and that was the goal. "Ah… Shu…!" He called out as he felt his stomach tighten with the approaching moment of pleasure. Which had come soon as the blond moaned out, gripping Shuichi's pink hair as he filled the younger males mouth. The warm and slightly sour taste was welcomed as Shuichi allowed it to slide down his own throat and after lapped it up like a well trained dog.

After Shuichi was done he went into Yuki's arms. The blond held him like a fragile glass figurine and in truth that was what Yuki thought of his lover. Smiling like the fool he was Shuichi leaned up and kissed the man he loved and the mingling of both their passions made for a very hot kiss. "Yuki.. I love you." Shuichi said as he snuggled into the other before the blond covered them with the blankets. "Yeah… Ditto." Yuki said before he was soon drifting to sleep. Holding the little spas he so very much loved.

**A/N: Yes this is all I did for now… Read and review and MAYBE I will put another chapter up ;] So I want a good amount before I put the next chapter up. Till next time~**


	2. Heh guess what Tohma

A/N:** Well I read the reviews and I think you all deserves another chapter :] That and I can have fun with the plot I have going on in my silly mind xD Also I am running on zero sleep watching House with my mother .**

Yuki was already up by eight. After last night he was still going about his life normally. Pouring his coffee like always he sipped the black caffeine and soon lit a morning cig. How could he be a father? Eiri Yuki the romance novelist and son? The idea alone was scary enough and even with Shuichi he might not make a good father. Hell he could barely keep his own sanity let alone keep a child calm and happy. Sighing the blond shook those thoughts away before he went to wake the brat. Box or morning pockey in hand.

Shuichi was sleeping with a bit of droll falling from his open mouth. At this Yuki could have fun, but seeing as the pink haired thing was carrying his kid he decided not to. Sitting down he smiled a little for Shuichi mainly he took a piece of pockey and held it above his lovers nose. "Shu… Come on boy. Time to get up." He said sipping the coffee as he soon felt the chomp of a little brat. The sound of 'Nom nom nom' could be heard. "Let go brat before I tie you up and drizzle chocolate syrup on you." The blond warned and like magic the noming stopped.

Shuichi carefully took the box and nibbled some pieces. "Yuki can I ask you something?" The little singer asked as he didn't meet his lovers golden irises. Yuki felt a small shiver of goose bumps making it's way up his back. Looking at the other he arched a brow as he put his coffee back on the side table. The little pink haired male sighed as he looked up finally and slowly moved so he was sitting on Yuki's lap. Snuggling into the man he sighed. "Will you maybe… Be able to…" He trailed off as he was afraid to ask. Taking the incentive Yuki held his lover close and being out of character he kissed Shu's head. The little brat seem to calm as he was held. "Would you be able to go with me to the appointments?" He asked looking up with those soft purple hues.

Licking his lips Yuki thought that one over. Seeing the little brat to be moving in his lover and knowing in nine.. No less then nine months he would be a father? Yeah he owed Shu this much. Sighing he nod. "Yeah… Sure why not…" He said before Shuichi could ask another question. Pulling the blond down for a kiss he smiled. "A-And… Could you also maybe cut smocking… A little?" This was something Tohma and Tatsuha had been asking of him forever. Grumbling Yuki shrugged as he took his pack and looked at the thing. Looking back at Shuichi he sighed. "You are going to be the early death of me." he said before he tossed the pack in the garbage. The end of old Yuki had begun.

… Oh joy!

**----- X -----**

It had been about two months now and Yuki figured they had to know. Tohma and Mika that is. Tohma would be noticing Shuichi's weight gain and Mika would notice him being more bitchy since he had been more or less worried over Shu and himself. Sighing as he entered the house he knew this would be oh so fun.

_Twenty minutes later…_

"YOUR KIDDING ME!?" Mika and Tohma both yelled at the blond writer. He of course was nonchalant as he sipped his coke. The new thing he was hooked to as he had quite smoking cold turkey. Mika slumped down in the love seat as Tohma caught her and fanned his wife. Yuki watched the show and thought he would soon be the one fanning Shuichi. God help him. When Mika recovered she looked at her brother and shook her head as she ran a hand through her light brown-ish red hair. "Yuki I never… Heh never thought you'd let him keep a baby and never one you fathered!" She said before she laid back in the love seat.

Tohma however was not as pleased. Looking off he had that look that Yuki knew all to well. It was the '_how-do-I-break- them-up-now?'_ look. Standing up from his seat he walked over and knocked his brother in law square on the crown of his blond head. "Don't even think about it Tohma!" Yuki about yelled as Mika was checking the mark. Mika knew Yuki had a reason and she knew Tohma well enough to not be fooled. "Honey don't. Shuichi and Yuki's relations aren't yours to meddle in." She said before Tohma shook his head.

"No don't worry. I won't bother, but please Erir watch yourself. Your medical problem and all." he said with concern as he took his brother's hand and gave it a squeeze. Tohma only ever did anything around the two to keep Eiri safe. He hated seeing the blond hurt and with Shuichi he felt he would only be hurt. Though now he knew maybe he should just let his brother learn and make his own mistakes or life.

Yuki pulled away and sighed. "Don't worry… I won't screw up." He said patting the others head before he headed out. Shuichi was probably waiting for him at the studio for him to take him off to the hospital.

**----- X -----**

"Well Mr. Shindo your doing well. The baby is perfect in health and seems to be taking after your partner Mr. Erir there." Doctor G. said as he wrote something down before he looked up and saw Shuichi clinging to his lover who other wise looked amused by all this. Yuki was because he knew he was going to be in a world of mood swings and annoying pink spas. "So Mr. Shindo just take it easy as male's with child normally have more problems, but we can handle it." The doctor said as he did a final check on the boys heart and lungs before giving them the bill of health.

As the were leaving Shuichi was babbling along. Yuki was thinking once again. He was lost in his own worries about himself. He would be freaking out probably if it weren't for his meds and the help of the women who gave him his happy pills. The doc was ever so kind to him and hell he paid her well enough as did Tohma. "Yuki? Are you there Yuki?" The brat was saying as they had reached the car and Shuichi was looking at him like he was lost. Shaking his head he open the door and let him in before he went to the drivers and off they were.

The drive was calm and quite. Surprising as Shuichi normally was loud and overbearing for Yuki sometimes. When he glanced over the sight never failed. His lover was idly covering his stomach that wasn't even showing yet, but he was already getting ready. Smirking as they came to a red light he leaned over and kissed his loves cheek. Looking over the spas smiled softly. "What's that for?" He asked as they parked at home and Yuki wordlessly came around and picked him up… Literally. With a giggle he held onto Yuki. The blond placed another soft kisses on the others neck and lips as they headed up stairs. "_Because I can't help finding you all the more attractive as you go are carrying out child._" He said before he kicked the door shut so they could be alone.

**A/N: Oh yeah I left it on a cliff hanger~ Leave review's and we'll see what happens next shall we?**


	3. So much for love

_A/N: Well here is chapter three! Dear lord it's been a while since I wrote for this story and I ask for everyone's forgiveness! I have been having family issues and life issues as well. So this is kinda my way of saying sorry and hoping you all forgive me ^^;;_

_Enjoy the two lovers time and please for the love of god know I own NOTHING! Nothing except the child of Yuki&Shu :D_

_**Month three was here and Shuichi was already showing some! Sure it was nothing, but a little baby bump that he constantly would talk to, but the sight was interesting. Yuki however was losing it! He had been without smokes for three months almost… Sure it was healthy for him and he normally would take his frustration's out by writing (Which his publisher was happy about), but he missed the sweet sting of a drag! **_

"_**Yuki? Hon do you want me to go get you some cakes?" Shuichi asked as he peeked into the study. The one good thing from this was that Shuichi seemed to be going into the whole mothering thing easily enough. Sure it was odd to Yuki how he was now called 'hon' from time to time, but he kinda liked it… Better then 'baby' or some shit. Running a hand through his hair the man looked at the empty coke can and sighed. "I'll go with you… I need to get out of here." Which was true… It still smelled like his smokes. Damn it all to hell!**_

_**So the two left the stuffy apartment and walked to the small grocery store just a five minute walk away. Since they moved so much Yuki had learned that they should be near a place he could easily walk and get something to eat for them or if the time called for it… A lube run. Yeah Yuki was the kinda man who would worry about that since he may have been a hard ass, but he didn't like hurting his lover. Never would he hurt him… Without reason. Shit their relationship was really fucked huh? Seeing as they never could stop fighting or stop having people interfere. So what were they going to do with a kid? Sure Yuki would love their child, but what… What would happen if he screwed him up more then he was? That was Yuki's gratest fear. He feared making a child (His own) Socially fucked and mentally. He wasn't good with kids already and he was always having to up his pills.. Hell last week he woke up from a night terror and was up the rest of the night watching Shuichi sleep. **_

_**Unlike him Shuichi was pretty normal. Hell compared to him Shu was sane! Shit he needed to get a grip on his shit, but… He was so damn scared. "Yuki? Yuki hey.. Come back to me." Shuichi said as they were already at the store and Shuichi had pulled him away from the entrances. He always knew when Yuki was gone and that was something that came with time. Yuki always got that dreamy look and would lick his lips. So when Yuki came back the smaller reached up and pulled him down. Inches from each other Yuki couldn't help himself as he kissed his lover. Deeply with desperation he didn't know he had before. As the blond kissed him Shuichi groaned softly. When did Yuki become so.. Demanding of him? Sure at home he was demanding, but out in the public? Cause it was only six and even at this hour people were out. Still as he felt Yuki's tongue lick his lips Shuichi gave in. Wrapping his arms around his lover without knowing the inner battle the writer was faced with. Shit if he knew.. "Ah… Yuki. Not-Not here…" He managed to get out as Yuki was making a move to do more. Since the whole baby situation came around their sex life had slowed some, but for good reason. They both didn't want to lose the baby.**_

_**Heavy panting came from both men as Yuki held Shuichi close even after. Somehing was wrong… Shu could see this much, but what? Running a hand through the others hair he put little kisses left and right on his cheek as he was held. "Yuki… Talk to me. What's wrong?" the little pink haired man asked as he felt his lover stiffen. Ah, so he hit the head on the nail. Sighing softly he kissed Yuki once more. "Shh… You stay here. I'll get us some food and we'll tlak at home okay?" Though.. Shuichi wasn't going to be going home with Yuki. Oh no… Since the whole kiss had been Yuki's goodbye. Yeah he was going to run from this. He realized he wasn't a man… At least not the kind that was capable of caring for a child. Though he gave Shuichi a smirk as he watched his lover… **_

_**As soon as Shuichi was gone around the corner of an aisle Yuki felt his chest tighten. He was really going to leave his lover.. The only one who seemed to understand him and leave their child. Shit he was a bastard. "Bye Shu…" Was all the blond would say as he turned on his heels and ran. Literally he ran from the store all the way out of the city till he couldn't run anymore… He had no where to go and even though he could stay somewhere he didn't want to be found. Sighing hard he looked around. He had ran all the way to the outskirts of the city. He could hear a loud scream and knew who it was… He didn't look back as he went off. Running from the city and heading to god knew where. Anywhere where Shuichi couldn't find him.**_

_**- X -**_

"_Doc is he alright? I mean…" Hiro asked as he was watching his fried through the thick glass window. It had been a hard few months, but here they were. Shuichi had his baby a month early and the little guy was fine. Perfectly healthy even though he was a month early. He came out looking like his mother, but had the same hair and eyes like his dad. God he was gonna be a constant reminder of the man who Shuichi had loved. Hiro knew this all to well as he saw how his friend looked when they gave him the baby. Shuichi had cried so much since then he had a redness around his eyes that had yet to go away._

_Doctor G sighed hard as he watched his patient. When he had come to him back when Mr. Yuki was around there was such a glow about him… Now the boy looked so pale and almost dead. "He'll be fine… Lucky for us." He said as he looked to Hiro and gave the redhead a small smile. God Doctor G worried for the singer. Still clearing his voice he pat Mr. Hiroshi on the back before he said he had to check on the baby. Whom had yet to be named._

_Hiro nod as he understood before he slipped into the room and sat with his best friend. God he looked like shit and he could only imagine the living hell Shuichi was going through. Hell he'd been going through it with the pink hair singer since Yuki left so suddenly. No one knew where Yuki was and even K-san couldn't find him. So obviously he didn't want to be found. Shit Hiro was gonna mess up that pretty face of his… God help him! "Hiro… Where's my baby? I want him…" Shuichi whimpered from the bed. Poor Shu had to have a C-section like most men who had a baby, but he was going to be in more pain because of how tiny he was. Sure Shu had been tiny before, but… He was tiny mainly from him eating only for the baby. Now though? Hiro didn't know._

_Running a friendly hand through his friends hair Hiro sighed. "I'll make sure the nurse bring him soon… For now I wanna know how your feeling? I mean I'm sure like shit, but…" Crap he was rambling. Mother fucker! Though when he heard a small chuckle he almost couldn't believe it. It was Shu who was laughing and he was also crying. Nothing new. Shuichi was a cry baby, but he had a reason now._

"_Heh… Your right… I feel like shit, but I had.. I had him… Our baby… Good god.. Yuki would be so-so proud… Heck…" As soon as Shuichi 'heck' Hiro had gathered him into a hug. That was when Shuichi broke. He hadn't cried over Yuki the whole time cept when he first left. That whole day he cried, but after… Shuichi acted so damn strong. Only now he was at rock bottom. Hiro could hardly stand this! _

"_Shh… Shu calm… Stay calm with me." Hiro tried, but Shuichi kept crying._

"_He… He left us! God what did I do? I-I thought… I thought he loved me enough… Fuck I am an idiot!" Shuichi yelled as he clinged tightly to his best friend. Shit… This was why Hiro hated Yuki so much. Mother fucker was a damn pussy! Leaving Shu and a baby? What kind of man… _

"_I won't let you deal with this alone… I promise I'll help. So please Shu.. Please just… Just breath." Hiro pleaded softly. Sure he was taking up what Yuki should have been caring for, but that was a shot in the dark._

"_Yuiki… I-I just want him…." Was all Shu said for the next two hours before he passed out again. As Hiro watched his passed out friend he swore he was gonna knock Yuki till he realized how much he hurt the one he apparently loved_. Mother fucker would pay.

**A/N: Ha ha ha! You all thought I wouldn't pull something like that? Well you were all wrong! Shuichi will be alone… Sadly till oh who knows! BWA HA HA HA! I am an awful person xD **

**But, Hiro has come to save the day :D**

**Well till next time kiddies!**


End file.
